Cat and Dog
by spiritwolfee
Summary: Yuto is a regular male neko who loves where he lives. Well, loved. Ever since Shun, a male inu, came into the picture, things spiralled against him rather quickly. Needless to say, Yuto hates it. AU (Darkrebelshipping)


This is a new story of mine. I will be ranging my ships now, so if you have a ship you'd like me to write a story based on, then feel free to PM me or send it to me in a review and I will try my hardest. Do include the series as well, so I can watch it and get used to their personalities so I could somewhat portray them properly in my works. This is Shun x Yuto (sorry to disappoint Counterpartshipping fans who read my stuff.)

Character ages:

Shun - 22

Yuto - 20

* * *

 **Yuto's POV**

If I had to sum up my life in one word, it would be "irritating". I live in the same room as a bloody dog who can't keep his paws to himself and now I'm slowly being driven to the brink of insanity. There's nothing I can do without that dog poking his nose into my business and now I find out he has a human form... _Great._ My life is slowly starting to purposely mess with me isn't it? Oh how cruel fate can be. How did I meet him though, well...

I let out a low purr as I walked around the apartment in my cat form. People would occasionally lean down and offer me food which I would gladly accept and then I would continue my walk. You see, this apartment block is full of lovely adults who are mainly cat lovers. So I get a _lot_ and I mean a _lot_ of attention. Some old dears would pick me up and coo at me before they would set me back down and let me be on my way. As a cat, I had a rather unique colouration. My fur was pitch black but I had purple tips on my ears, paws and tail. My eyes were of course, silver. Most of the people found me to be absolutely stunning as a cat. I could only hold my head high in pride.

Then he came along - a dog with grey-green fur and yellow eyes. Some odd dog. I sat down on the wall of the apartment block and glowered at the dog. He didn't seem too surprised honestly and instead he seized my tail in his jaw and pulled me down. I let out a hiss of complaint and pain, but he just dragged me down even more. I scratched at the wall and eventually kicked the dog in the snout, making him let go of my tail. I pulled my tail up to see it slightly ruffled now. I frowned and started to soothe it out before the dog ran into the apartment. I took no notice of it, until I went into my allocated room. There that bloody dog was, tail wagging and barking. I frowned and quickly went into my room and jumped onto the high bed to ignore him and just relax.

This became a regular routine for at least three months. Then, I found out he had a human form... I was walking in my human form around the room, my green shirt clinging to my skin and my black jacket hanging onto the material beneath. My studded collar and bracelets shone slightly at the impact of sunlight and the way I walked made my trouser legs meet up and rub against each other before breaking apart then repeating. My black boots tapped against the floor as I walked over to the mirror. I checked over my reflection, seeing my sandy skin reflect the light rather well, and spiked my purple bangs up a bit to my usual preference and then soothing some of my sticking out strands of hair. My black ears flicked and I sighed gently, when I was about to walk away; a pair of abnormally strong arms wrapped around my waist. I flinched and looked at the reflection to see a tall male with ivory skin holding onto me. He wore a long blue jacket, black trousers beneath the navy material which went into black shoes. A red scarf around his neck and his green hair swept to the side, with the lighter bangs being held in place beneath some darker strands. He had two pointed dog ears coming from his head. When he opened his eyes, he had burning yellow eyes that held a kind of strength. I tried to move myself out from his grip, only to be pulled further into his chest. I frowned and growled at him, trying to threaten him to let me go. My thin black tail lashed around as I tried to free myself before he bit me on the neck, as if establishing dominance.

"What the hell? Who are you? Get off me you fucking creep!" I kept on shouting at him and questioning him, but he only held onto me before I just sighed and gave in. He seemed to gain a rather content smile on his lips then. I frowned and stayed still only for him to finally let me go. I let out a relieved sigh and sorted out my clothes which had rolled up from my thrashing. I noticed him watching me carefully in the reflection of the mirror. My ears flattened and I went to leave before he took my wrist and turned me around to face him. My ears immediately shot up and my fur bristled as I met gazes with him. He soon smirked and I suddenly felt rather uncomfortable.

I managed to leave the apartment on time to arrive at work. Since there were quite a few cats in this town, no one really cared about my ears and tail and most said it added to the charm as I worked. I smiled sheepishly as I walked over to my post and started working. A few kids went to touch my tail, only to be stopped by their parents. I smiled softly and said it was, which resulted in three kids petting and stroking my tail. I chuckled lightly when one of them said they wanted a tail like that as well. My ear flicked gently and I saw my boss looking at me with a grin on his face. I finished my shift at work and decided to hang out in town for a while. There I met a few friends of mine who all started to play street-pranks on people. I would help at times and we always got a smile or laugh out of everyone we tricked when we admitted they were just pranks. A few of us had recorded the pranks and said we were going to put it on social media and allowed people to say if they wanted their face on camera or not. Most were okay with it, but some requested to at least have a blurred face. We accepted the conditions and headed back to the closest place to work on the video. We then exchanged our goodbyes and I headed back to the apartment only to be welcomed by an approaching sofa. I let out a soft yelp when I was pinned to the sofa then an all to familiar face came into view. I frowned and tried to get up, but my back was soon pressed firmly against the material and I was stuck. The male soon held gazes with me. I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"At least the little kitty can't fight back this time..."

I heard his voice as I lay there. It was a stern and cold voice, but he seemed to hold a teasing tone there. I hissed at him and writhed to try and free myself, only to have my wrists placed above my head and my tail grabbed. I bit my lip and looked at him, hoping to god that this was going to end soon. I felt lips pressed against my neck and flinched gently, due to sensitivity there. He seemed to be rather amused by this. He continued to tease my neck for an hour or so before the door was knocked on and one of my friends' voices came through the door. I immediately went to get up, but was pinned in place. I scowled at the male above me and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to recoil, before I walked to the door and sorted myself out. I smiled gently when I saw who it was.

"Hey, sorry I took so long."

"Nah, It's fine Yuto. You still up for tonight? Gang's waiting for you outside." He chuckled softly, seeing how I had lost my composure for a while. I flustered gently when he pointed it out and turned my head before I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." I replied, loud enough for the male to hear. He seemed to growl gently.

"Sweet! Oh, quick warning. Kiba's driving!"

"Oh god." I chuckled and pulled my boots on before tapping them onto the floor and walking out. I took one final look at the male sat on my sofa and closed the door. Something to get my mind off what happened would be absolute bliss right now. I just hoped I'd survive. Kiba's a _terrible_ driver.

* * *

I hoped everyone liked this! This may not become a major story unless people want it to be. So, yeah. See you all in the next update of whatever.


End file.
